Twice Bitten
by Sarah Bart
Summary: A sequel to "Wanna Bite?" The Doctor tests a theory about the wedding fruit and Amy shows her moves. R-rated


**Sequel to "Wanna Bite"… there was more fruit. Features "Wake Up Alone" by Amy Winehouse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything by Amy Winehouse**

The Doctor chewed happily. _It really is incredible fruit! _he thought as he swallowed. He was sitting in the jump seat in the Tardis' control room, legs propped up casually on the console. He leaned back, took another bite, and stared at the ceiling, a wry grin on his face. _Should start working any. Minute. Now_, he thought. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Amy enter. She was wearing the blue blouse, the one he liked, which made him smile a little bit more.

"Doctor, what era do you expect us to be heading…" she stopped and watched him. "Doctor," Amy carefully made her way toward him, "What are you eating?"

"Nothing," he answered as he swallowed. He attempted to keep the fruit concealed by his jacket. Amy face contorted in annoyance.

"Tell me what you're eating," She crossed her arms and stared at him. The Doctor tried to put on an offended frown, but she could see a smirk peeking through it.

"Really, I'm not eating anything," he turned on his side, head propped up against his fist, and his other and behind his back holding the fruit. Amy walked forward. She leaned across him and peered to see what was behind his back. The Doctor could feel the warmth of her skin even through their clothes. Her breast lightly grazed against him.

"You're eating the wedding fruit aren't you?" She asked glaring at him. The Doctor took a fast bite of the fruit right in front of her.

"No," he lied. Annoyance crept over Amy's face.

"You're adorable when you're grumpy," He said with a chuckle.

_Cheeky man!_ Amy thought. She smiled slyly and leaned her upper body against the side of his chair. Copying his pose, her hand now holding her head, Amy faced the Doctor. He continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Do you remember that the last time we were in the kitchen together?" She asked. The Doctor's face was unreadable, but inside he stifled a childish giggle.

"Yes"

"And what happened?"

"Yes" he said, not quite stifling this laugh.

"We had a mind link."

"Yes we did"

"And I saw everything in your head."

"eehhh… Quite a bit, yes" the Doctor said, making a so-so motion with his free hand.

"…Including what that fruit does to people." There was a moment as this fact dawned on the Doctor. His expression didn't change.

"You saw that," he stated, unable to hide some awkwardness.

"Yes I did," Amy said, a little gloatingly. She crossed to the front of his chair, stopping at his legs, still resting on the console. "So that makes wonder, Doctor, why are you eating the sex fruit?"

"Purely scientific, Pond!" He said, dashing out of his seat, "I am eating the 'sex fruit', as you so call it, to prove that it has no effect on me as a Time Lord." He grinned and took another bite out of the fruit. "I've determined that my metabolic functions and heightened biology make it impossible for me to be affected by or cause a reaction as a result of eating the fruit. I'm retroactively using you as a control group."

"Why would human beings be affected and not Time Lords?"

"Because human beings biological functions and anatomy are 80% compatible with the Caspalla, the intended eaters. Time Lords only have a 63% compatibility. The effect on myself would be, at best, minute."

"As I recall, it had a devastating effect on you last time." She saddled up to him, pulling up her chin and pressing her chest against him.

"Ah, but that wasn't the fruit, that was you. You got the jump on me, no pun intended." he said, pointing at Amy. He spun around, and settled back into the jump seat, once again placing his feet atop the console. "Today, however, I am in complete control of my emotions, chemical reactions, and physicality. Not even the wilily Amy Pond could deter me from my research." He popped the final bite of the fruit in his mouth. Amy placed both hands slowly on the armrests of the chair, leaning in.

"So you're telling me that I, being this close to you, have… no effect?"

"Nothing," he said. He looked at her, smiling confidently and laced his fingers together over his torso. Amy leaned in further, brushing his cheek with hers, her lips only an inch from his ear.

"And me whispering in your ear has no affect?" He could feel her warm breath on his earlobe.

"Nope, nothing."

"And me telling you that I haven't any panties on…?" she whispered. The Doctor swallowed hard.

"Nothing," he said, perhaps a bit too loud. Amy stood up and walked to the railing, the Doctor spun the chair to follow her movement.

"Very impressive. A lesser man would have given up long ago."

"Ah, but you are talking to no ordinary man. I am the Doctor." He leaned back and placed his hands behind his head.

"I consider this a challenge," Amy stated as she leaned against the rail and unbuttoned the first button on her blouse. She stood before him, hands placed on her hips.

"I'm not surprised that you do, Pond," The Doctor said, Dismissively, trying to seem unconcerned. Amy stretched her hands above her head, a glimpse of her stomach briefly visible. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Have you ever had a dance, Doctor?" Amy asked. The Doctor's eyes widened. He paused for a moment, remembering the implications that the word holds. He laughed softly.

"Um… What do you mean by 'dance' exactly?"

"I mean have you ever had a lap dance before?" The Doctor looked toward the ceiling, trying to remember.

"No, I… I don't believe I have." He said, looking toward her.

"Put a song on for me. Something slow. Mellow." She let the last 'o' hang in her mouth. The Doctor leaned toward the control panel and pressed a few buttons. A smooth, bluesy melody spilled from somewhere in the control room. Amy's hips began to move with the rhythm of a strumming guitar. A rich voice came through…

_It's okay in the day I'm staying busy _

_Tied up enough so I don't have to wonder where is he_

Amy closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. Her hair draped over her shoulders as she let her head fall back. The Doctor watched with a small grin as she swayed to the music, his eyes half closed. She dipped her hips and let her hands melt over the front of her blouse, releasing a button or two as she did. She turned her back to the Doctor. He was memorized as moved her hips with the steady wave of the music. A roll ran from her shoulders down her backside.

**_This face in my dreams seizes my guts. He floods me with dread_**

**_Soaked in soul, he swims in my eyes by the bed_**

She turned and walked toward the chair. Placing her hands on the armrests, She leans down over him, arching her back. The Doctor inhales deep as she closes into him. She pulls her knees onto the seat, straddling his lap. Once more she arches her back and rolls her head back, lips just barely parted. He attempts to stroke her shoulder, but Amy only swats his hand away.

"No touching," she warns playfully, enjoy her little power play. She lifts her arms high above her head, elongating her torso. She runs one hand down and slowly over her chest, her fingers loosening the final button on her blouse. The Doctor swallows and licks his lips. He inhales deeply once more, taking in the fragrant scent of her skin. She slips legs off the chair and regains her footing. Placing her hands on either side of his thighs, she pulls back like a cat, lifting her bottom in the air and lowering her face, hovering over his crotch. The Doctor tosses his head back, clenching his fingers into the arm rests.

"I may have to rethink my hypothesis," he says through a smile and gritted teeth. "And you may have to rethink this no-touch thing."

"I'll think about it." She answers as she lifts her torso.

**_If I was my heart, I'd rather be restless _**

**_The second I stop the sleep catches up and I'm breathless_**

Amy slowly turns around. Her hips continue to move languidly to the music. Her hands lightly ghost her shoulders, using just enough effort to slip her blouse from them. She steps back, finding a seat between the Doctor's legs, and lays backwards over his chest. She can feel his interest growing beneath her. She moves her hands up, running them through the mop of his hair. He turns his heads and inhales in the aroma of her hair. Amy can feel his warm breath down the side of her neck, causing her to shiver. She picks up one of the Doctor's hands from the arms rest and guides it down her stomach to between her legs. As his hand moves between the folds of her, his lips graze the side of her face. When his fingers find her clit, Amy lets out a soft moan. The Doctor's free hand moves up her chest and into her bra. Amy gasps as he pinches at her nipple, only encouraging him further.

**_Pour myself over him, moon spilling in _**

**_And I wake up alone_**

Amy removes his hands and stands up, walking back over to the railing. The Doctor turns the chair and follows her movements. She takes hold of the rail and, leisurely, lowers herself to the floor. Knees still bent, she open her legs. The Doctor's eyes are dark with his need for her. Amy runs a hand down between her legs. Her head falls back as she explores herself. Her breath becomes heavier with each movement of her hand.

"Torture… how clever," The Doctor whispers. Amy stops. She lowers her head and looks at the Doctor. She removes her hand and once again grabs the railing above her head. An evil smile grow on her face.

"Here, boy," she calls. In an instant, the Doctor has dived off the chair and is on his knees. He grasps her face in a hungry kiss. His tongue explores the corner of her mouth, as if trying to engulf her. Amy closes her eyes and welcomes the taste of his mouth, her lips press hard against his. She lets go of the railing and pushes him away. The look of confusion on the Doctors face dissipates as she runs her fingers through his hair and guides his head downward. The Doctor eagerly complies. He inhales, intoxicated by her scent, and then pounces. Amy's head shoots backward with a moan and once again she grabs the rail above her. The Doctor's tongue works rapidly on every inch of her.

_Shouldn't be surprising with that mile-a-minute-mouth of his_, Amy thinks with a laugh. His tongue flicks her clit and Amy releases a helpless moan. He pulses his tongue along her clit quickly, intermingling with smooth laps along the sides of her. No words, only sounds escape from Amy's throat. Her fists wrapped around the rail tightly. Her body stiffens as she cums, a tremble running through her spine. The Doctor eagerly laps up her juices.

Amy leans back, lungs heaving. She can taste herself as the Doctor sits up and kisses her. Furiously, he works to undo his trousers. In an instant, Amy regains her composure, letting go of the rail and pushing the Doctor hard at the shoulders so that his back is flat on the floor. She deftly unbuttons his trousers. She hooks her hands into his pants and, with one swift move, frees him of them. She crawls forward, slowly lowering herself onto his erect member. The Doctor closes his eyes and clenches he jaw as she descends onto him. Amy begins to rock her hips, placing her hands on his chest. The Doctor clutches her ass, attempting to guide her movements. Amy gives a high-pitched moan as she rocks up. They move together in perfect balance. Their cries mingling together. the Doctor squeezes Amy's behind hard and smacks it, causing her to yell out in approval. They begin to pick up their pace and the Doctor's grip tightens. Amy finds the Doctor's mouth with hers. Through muffled cries, the climax in unison, their bodies slack against one another.

Amy rolls her chin onto the Doctor's chest and looks at him with an exhausted smile.

"The fruit has no effect, huh?"

"Nope, that was entirely you," he answers with a contented look in his eye. Amy curls around the Doctor's side, nestling into the crook of his arm. For a minute, they lay there in perfect silence except for the hum of the control panal.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she inquires.

"Yes" he answers. Amy playfully punches him. She props herself up on her elbow and looks at him seriously.

"Next time," she states. "You're giving the dance." They both burst out in laughter as the Doctor hugs her tightly again.


End file.
